Minimally invasive techniques have become the mainstay of modern medical practice. A host of sophisticated technologies and associated tools have been developed proposed in the past to help the interventionalist to make internals of the patient relatively easily accessible. Yet, with all those tools at the disposal in modern cath labs (catheterization laboratories), quickly finding one's way around inside the patient and to identify with great certainty the desired target site still remains challenging. Examples of interventional procedures are bronchoscopy or regional/local anesthetic administration.